


Playing Favourites

by One_Real_Imonkey



Series: Twisted Memories AU [16]
Category: Star Wars - All Media Types
Genre: Ahsoka Tano is a Sibling to the Clones, Background Relationships, Family Feels, Family Fluff, Introspection, Mand'alor Jango Fett, Mentioned dead characters, Overprotective Clone Troopers (Star Wars), Parent Jango Fett, Parenthood, Protective Siblings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-20
Updated: 2021-02-20
Packaged: 2021-03-16 05:34:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,288
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29571120
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/One_Real_Imonkey/pseuds/One_Real_Imonkey
Summary: The Vode love their Jedi, but they do have favourites.How could they not?
Relationships: Ahsoka Tano & Clone Troopers, CC-5052 | Bly/Aayla Secura, Jango Fett/Obi-Wan Kenobi, Obi-Wan Kenobi & Clone Troopers
Series: Twisted Memories AU [16]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2146377
Comments: 10
Kudos: 244





	Playing Favourites

**Author's Note:**

> Another fluffy one instead of Order 66, haha.  
> I don't own Star Wars.  
> Please enjoy.

With the war underway, the Jedi and the Vode had to find their feet quickly, learning as they went.

The Vode were very protective of their Jedi, and many loved them dearly.

Just about everyone learnt that insulting Aayla was a stupid thing to do unless you wanted Bly to lead his brothers after you, or that insulting Master  Plo ended in Wolffe and his pack daring you to say another bad word about their Plo’Buir again.

Some Jedi had more love than others, some had more interactions than others, but one thing was very clear.

You did not insult Obi-Wan Kenobi.

Ever.

General Kenobi, Master Kenobi, Rid’alor Kenobi.

O’Buir.

O’Buir had freed them, saved them, turned their army into an  aliit and brought their Buir back to himself.

There were many stupid things you could do, but you did not insult their O’Buir.

And you  definitely did not ever threaten him.

It was the fastest way to end up in  bacta , if you were lucky.

The Vode knew their  O’Buir could take care of himself in combat, he would not be  Rid’alor if he couldn’t, wouldn’t have won the heart of their Buir and Alor if he couldn’t, but that didn’t change much to them.

He  deserved to be protected more than anyone.

Well, there was one person the Vode protected more.

They would not let people threaten or insult their  O’Buir , but you didn’t even so much as look upon their vod Ahsoka.

If they’d had their way, she would never go anywhere without at least Rex, Jesse, Tup, Fives, Echo and Hardcase, and probably Kix too, just in case. All armed, all in armour, all making sure their sister was safe.

She could also defend herself, though she was younger and a little less experienced, and Cody and Wolffe and others mocked the unit assigned to Ahsoka relentlessly for it. Despite the fact that if she was somewhere and there was only the 212 with her, not that such a thing happened unless they were all injured awfully, Cody, Boil, Waxer, Wooley, Trapper and Crys would do the exact same, and knowing that same group would and did do the same for  O’Buir , Rex returned a lot of the mockery.

Not to mention how protective the Wolfpack were when they saw her.

Jango had been amused to have Rex come forwards to ask him in person if he may be allowed to be a part of the Unit that would not leave Ahsoka’s side, and that Rex had been proudly given the honour of hand picking his unit to work alongside her, in any battle, no matter where.

Her Royal Guard.

The same way Cody had created Obi-Wan's Royal Guard.

Jango had also been amused to learn there had been some small scuffles over who would get to be in which unit, and that Cody had been pretty put out to find he wouldn’t be able to put Rex in his own until he remembered that, as Master and Padawan, they’d be together anyway.

Still, it had taken all of Jango’s skill to remain impassive at the way his boys scared all potential suiters away, every time they tried. When she was 14, he’d understood and even taken part, not wanting anyone trying to court his youngest when she was so young, but by the time she was 17 and potentially considering finding someone, it was far more entertaining. 

He'd considered giving his boys a talking too when they’d started actually taking potential suitors to the matts, but the spars had been fun to watch, and something of an unofficial tier list emerging.

If you were winning fights, rare but it happened, you started fighting higher ranking  vode , and  vode who were closer to Ahsoka. 

If you were lucky, or smart, or good, you’d end up sparing her.

That, he realised, was the goal of many.

It seemed a rumour had started that to spar with her was the best and only way to impresser her, unsurprising given that she was helping lead an army and the epitome of Mandalorian warrior princess. Of course courting would involve a spar, and proving that you could also fight, at least in the eyes of many.

The best way unless you were smart enough to know how to get to her alone without her brothers, best bet being the library or the gardens, though even then there were often not as alone as they thought. Those were often the ones who cared less about fighting but knew she held an interest in history and other skills and trades. The ones who had the same.

There had been a rumour that you couldn’t even to try to court her until you’d beaten her in a spar.

And anyone who would try to get her alone knew that if they made a mistake, a single slip up, and the boys would never let them so much as in the same building as her, should she say the word.

He knew they’d stop if she asked them too, that they wouldn’t be doing this if she  wasn't ok with it, at least not so openly. 

Besides, if someone really was stupid or vile enough to try to pull something, she’d have them dead long before he, Obi or any of her  vode would get the chance.

That being said, the Vode had an uncanny ability to know if someone going near Ahsoka wanted friendship or more, because some people seemed to have no problem walking up to her to talk or spar or just hang out, while others were in great danger, the ones who looked at her wrong, who approached her wrong. 

That didn’t mean people weren’t stupid enough to try to attack either. There had been a few attempts, Separatist cowards,  Kry’tsad assassins or Mandalorian Purists who believed no  Jetii should ever have a place by the  Mand’alor’s side, nor his affection as his child.

Jango was filled with new respect for his own Buir with every new assassin and every new attempt. He remembered assassins coming after him, at several different points of his childhood, remembers the way  Jas’Buir had become incredibly protective,  kriff , remembers how angry he’d been about it. How angry he’d been at his Buir for not letting him go out after threats had been issued, how angry he’d been at being given guards when he was 13, freshly out of his  Verd’goten and not wanting to be treated like a child anymore, how angry he’d been when he’d been confined to the Palace because his Buir didn’t want to see him dead and it was the best way to protect him.

He wished he could apologise now. Now that he understood how terrifying a threat was to his own children. Now that he was an actual adult, and not a child pretending, trying to be older and wiser than he was. Now he needed the advice. 

He wished  Jas’Buir was here to meet his bu’ade, to mock how angry he'd been when the first few death threats had been sent, or to tell him not to be so worried, to have helped him understand that threats would come every day or week but most wouldn’t be acted on, that he could trust his people to know which threats needed to be monitored.

To poke fun at his unintentionally echoing Jaster’s own words in his anger and worry. Myles had done so, had gone so far as to find the video.

Jaster didn’t have a literal army of children though, he’d only had one.

His  ade would protect each other, and all the people they loved.

It was the one thing he was sure of.

**Author's Note:**

> Mando'a:  
> Vode- siblings/clones  
> Plo'Buir- Parent Plo  
> Rid'alor- spouse of the sole leader  
> O'Buir- Parent Obi-Wan  
> aliit- family  
> Buir- parent  
> Alor- sole leader  
> vod- sibling/brother/sister  
> Kry'tsad- Death Watch  
> Jetii- Jedi  
> Mand'alor- sole leader  
> Jas'Buir- Parent Jaster  
> verd'goten- mandalorian coming of age trial at 13.  
> bu'ade- grandchildren  
> Ade- children
> 
> Thanks for reading, I hope you enjoyed.  
> My Tumblr is One_Real_Imonkey.  
> Please R+R.


End file.
